Série Black Stars I: Estrela decadente
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Bellatrix, aquela que ainda se intitula Black. Uma das últimas da família, descendente das próprias estrelas e constelações do Universo. A estrela decadente. Porque em sua vertiginosa queda, o que ela gostava mesmo era do cheiro de sangue.


_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me (I'm going under)_

O pequeno pedaço de espelho quebrado era a única coisa que ainda refletia um pouco da beleza que ela um dia ostentou. Os cabelos, antes tão negros e perfeitamente alinhados, agora estavam ressecados e pontilhados de fios brancos, apenas um emaranhado de cachos embaraçados e fora de lugar. Estes emolduravam um rosto descarnado que um dia já havia sido belo, mas naquele momento trazia as marcas inevitáveis do tempo e da prisão. No entanto, o que mais impressionava era o brilho dos olhos, que evidenciava apenas uma coisa: ela era maligna. E a batalha constante travada entre a sensatez e a loucura só faziam com que este brilho se intensificasse ainda mais.

Bellatrix Lestrange, que insistia em declarar intimamente que ainda era Bellatrix Black, estava em Azkaban há pelo menos um século. Esta era a sensação que ela própria tinha. Era impossível que se tivessem passado menos de cem anos, tinha certeza. No começo, ela contava as horas, depois os dias, rabiscando pequenos tracinhos na parede de pedra com um canivete trouxa contrabandeado para dentro da cela. Então, passou a contar os meses, juntando os trinta ou trinta e um palitinhos, que correspondiam a um mês completo. Conseguiu, de certa forma, contar alguns anos, com pequena margem de erro. Depois desistiu. Achava que não deveria perder mais tempo com isso, apesar de acreditar que seu Mestre, seu amado e idolatrado Lorde, viria buscá-la e a conduziria dali para um magnífico castelo, onde a faria mulher como sempre prometeu, mas nunca cumpriu. E na cabeça doentia de Bellatrix Lestrange, aquela que se intitulava Black, o Lorde ainda seria seu amante. Seu eterno e dedicado amante. Apenas ele podia chamá-la de Bella. Ele viria resgatá-la daquele inferno.

O fascínio de Bellatrix pelas Artes das Trevas vinha de berço. Uma família inteira dedicada a seguir os bruxos do mal, perpetuando o hábito de casar os filhos apenas entre os puros-sangue. Bellatrix, desde criança, sabia que estava destinada a um casamento arranjado com algum bruxo de família nobre, diferentemente de Andrômeda, sua irmã mais velha, que queria a todo custo evitar que os pais tomassem a decisão por ela. Já Narcissa, a caçula da família, era totalmente indiferente a isso, vivendo numa redoma de vidro onde cultuava apenas sua própria beleza. Bellatrix julgava que seus pais saberiam escolher bem o homem destinado a ser seu esposo quando chegasse o momento oportuno. E para ela, tanto fazia se casar com um homem escolhido por eles ou não. Não era capaz de amar ninguém, apenas a si mesma. Acreditava que o amor a enfraqueceria, fazendo com que precisasse de alguém e ficasse à sua mercê. O ódio, ao contrário, lhe dava forças e conferia a ela a posse de tudo o que desejasse.

Pelo menos era no que ela acreditava, até se ver envolvida com ninguém menos que Sirius Black, o primo grifinório metido a corajoso e transgressor dos costumes da família, imagem perfeita que passava para o mundo. E, enquanto agarrava a sonserina pelos cantos escuros do número doze do Largo Grimmauld, pregava aos quatro ventos que odiava a família Black e o próprio sangue que lhe corria nas veias.

- Odiava os Black, mas gostava das minhas coxas, ah, disso gostava – a voz rouca, que era pouco usada naqueles dias de cárcere em Azkaban, ricocheteou pelas paredes altas, fazendo eco pela construção, e acordou os habitantes das celas vizinhas. Como numa teia cuidadosamente traçada pelas fiandeiras do destino, a cela de Bellatrix colava paredes com as de Sirius Black, à direita, e Rodolphus Lestrange, à esquerda.

O marido evitava conversar com a esposa desde que ambos haviam sido capturados e condenados como seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. No entanto, Sirius Black vivia provocando a prima. Encarava isso como uma pequena distração para o seu dia, a fim de conseguir manter a sanidade que tanto prezava. No entanto, Bellatrix nunca respondeu às provocações de Sirius. Pelo menos até aquele momento, no qual ela se encontrava entre o frágil limiar que delimita a razão e a loucura.

- Falando sozinha, prima querida? Lembrando dos tempos em que podia ter qualquer homem aos seus pés? – Sirius não resistiu à provocação e começou a gargalhar. Era um riso amargurado, de quem já estava cansado de pagar por um crime que não cometera.

- Sirius! Sabe, eu estava mesmo pensando em você – Bellatrix respondeu, o sarcasmo evidente na voz à qual imprimia um tom sensual. – Lembrando do quão ridículo e imaturo você era na cama. Aliás, já aprendeu a tocar as coxas de uma mulher?

Bellatrix se lembrava bem da primeira vez em que Sirius tocara as suas. Ele estava no quinto ano em Hogwarts, e vinha para as festas de Natal. Ela já havia deixado a escola e estava prestes a se casar com Lestrange, o casamento arranjado que ela disse que aceitaria de bom grado durante a adolescência inteira. Contudo, quando o momento se aproximou, Bellatrix sentia tudo, menos inclinação para se casar. Queria continuar sozinha e aproveitar tudo o que a vida de solteira lhe proporcionava. No entanto, sabia que Lestrange era um homem respeitado, e que poderia cuidar dela e sustentá-la enquanto ela continuasse com sua vida de antes. Que ele não esperasse amor por parte dela, pois isto ela seria incapaz de lhe dar. Apenas seria uma boa esposa nas aparências e, conforme as coisas andavam, uma boa seguidora do Lorde das Trevas, que estava em franca ascensão. Sirius e Bellatrix tinham suas lealdades praticamente definidas naquela época. E ambos estavam em lados opostos naquilo que viria a se tornar uma verdadeira guerra.

Enquanto experimentava o vestido de noiva sozinha em seu quarto, Bellatrix encarava sua própria imagem refletida no espelho. Escolheu um vestido negro, para mostrar que não havia mais pureza dentro dela, mesmo sob os protestos da supersticiosa Andrômeda, que dizia que se casar de preto daria azar. Bellatrix não ligava para este tipo de coisa. Apenas absorvia e fazia questão de transgredir aquilo que a irmã mais velha tentava em vão ensinar.

As unhas compridas e pintadas de vermelho combinavam com o batom da mesma cor e contrastavam com os cabelos muito negros e compridos, caindo cacheados pelo vestido e fundindo-se com a cor do tecido. Estava ainda mais bonita do que já era, se é que isto seria algo possível de ser alcançado por uma pessoa normal. Poderia viver bem consigo mesma, satisfazendo-se até o fim dos tempos e servindo ao Lorde. Foi quando alguém interrompeu seus devaneios e entrou no quarto sem avisar. Ela havia despido o vestido, e estava apenas com a cinta-liga e a lingerie vermelha que recobriam as pálidas formas de seu corpo perfeito. Sirius, que acabava de entrar no quarto para informá-la de que o jantar estava servido, ficou constrangido, gaguejou, mas não teve forças suficientes para sair porta afora. Não conseguia parar de olhar a figura da prima, sete anos mais velha que ele, parada diante do espelho quase como veio ao mundo. Bellatrix tinha noção do fascínio que exercia sobre os homens, sabia valorizar seus pontos fortes e o belo contorno do corpo branco e sensual. Por isso, olhou para o primo, toda a virilidade masculina começando a desabrochar. Sirius já tinha um corpo de homem, mesmo que sua cabeça fosse apenas a de um menino. Ela encarou o primo e sorriu antes de ordenar sem delicadeza alguma no tom de voz:

- Venha cá, Sirius!

Bellatrix indicou a cama de lençóis de cetim e fez com que o primo se sentasse próximo ao travesseiro. Assumiu o lugar ao seu lado, procurando roçar sua mão à dele suavemente enquanto sorria maliciosa. Continuava sem vestir a roupa, a peça de lingerie vermelha brilhando diante dos olhos abobados de Sirius. Os lençóis eram negros como o vestido que há pouco usava, os móveis escuros do quarto, os cabelos e a alma de Bellatrix. E mesmo odiando a forma como a prima o tratava, Sirius obedeceria qualquer coisa que ela lhe ordenasse, o desejo falando mais alto que a própria razão. O jantar ficou esquecido. Naquela noite, se amaram com ferocidade, a primeira vez do garoto com a experiente prima. A primeira de muitas que se seguiriam, numa roleta russa nauseante que estava destinada a um único fim. E, por mais que o jovem tentasse evitar, sabia que quem levaria o tiro de misericórdia seria ele.

Começou assim, apenas desejo. Quando deu por si, Sirius estava apaixonado pela cruel e traiçoeira Bellatrix. Ela, no entanto, não mudava seus pensamentos em relação ao próprio futuro: iria se casar com Lestrange no meio do ano seguinte, que se aproximava com uma velocidade que o coração apaixonado de Sirius não conseguia suportar. Quanto mais ele pedia para que a prima reconsiderasse a decisão, mais satisfeita ela ficava em negar. O fato de causar dor e sofrimento era o que deliciava Bellatrix.

Sirius voltou para Hogwarts depois do Natal. Enviava corujas com cartas apaixonadas, mas a prima mal as respondia, e apenas quando julgava conveniente lhe dava migalhas de atenção. Quando a data do casamento se aproximou, o estudante recebeu uma autorização especial de Hogwarts para passar a semana na Mansão da Família Black, onde se realizaria a cerimônia de núpcias.

Bellatrix se entregou ao primo e amante um dia antes do casamento, no próprio quarto aonde iria se deitar mais tarde com o marido. Sirius ardia de desejo e frustração quando ela apareceu, trajando apenas a camisola que usaria na noite de núpcias, uma lingerie fina e cara que tornava seus contornos ainda mais belos. Furioso, Sirius tomou-a para si de uma forma bruta, animal, e acabou por rasgar a camisola. Bellatrix parou imediatamente, observando o delicado tecido destruído. Sirius achou que a prima seria capaz de torturá-lo pelo estrago. No entanto ela o surpreendeu mais uma vez quando começou a gargalhar alto e enterrou as unhas vermelhas na pele macia das costas do garoto, arranhando-as tão fundo que os ferimentos provocados chegaram a sangrar. Sirius apenas gemeu e aprofundou ainda mais a forma animal com que a possuía.

Bellatrix se lembrava do quanto havia ficado satisfeita poucas horas depois, quando o primo tirou a casaca das vestes de gala durante a cerimônia de casamento e sua camisa branca estava com as costas manchadas de sangue. Era como se pudesse ouvir a voz da tia ecoando pelo salão de festas:

- Sirius, moleque insolente que não honra a família que tem! Vá logo arrancar esta camisa e substitua por algo que não mostre as porcarias que você apronta com seus amigos imundos em Hogwarts!

A noiva sorriu quando disse sim ao juiz de paz do Ministério da Magia. Mas não porque estivesse feliz, e sim porque sabia muito bem o motivo pelo qual a camisa do primo estava manchada de sangue. E ela adorava o cheiro de sangue.

Sirius jamais voltou a colocar os pés na Mansão da Família Black.

* * *

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
maybe I'll wake up for once  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

Na cela à direita de Bellatrix, Sirius, que continuava sendo apenas Black, estava encostado à parede de pedra fria e cheia de limbo. Enquanto era oprimido pela escuridão da noite, interrompida apenas pelos archotes precários espalhados pelo corredor, arranhava o chão com a unha já enegrecida pela sujeira para se distrair. A pouca luz era suficiente para que pudesse observar o subir e descer do próprio peito através dos botões abertos daquele pedaço de pano que, num dia distante, já havia sido uma camisa, mas que agora não passava de trapos que mal cobriam seu corpo. Estava tão magro que as costelas se grudavam ao tórax, dando uma impressão de que ele não era mais que um cadáver que insistia em permanecer de pé, um morto-vivo sem qualquer esperança. A barba farta crescia e tomava conta do rosto, embaraçando-se e se confundindo com os cabelos negros e volumosos. Os olhos cinzentos, antes tão cheios de vida, agora estavam praticamente vazios, um borrão de ilusões que visualizava sempre o mesmo ambiente. Sirius não tinha nenhum pedaço de espelho, e achava melhor assim. Preferia não ver o que a vida no cárcere tinha feito dele.

Muitas vezes a única saída era se transformar em cachorro. Sua forma animaga encarava melhor a presença das criaturas asquerosas e cheias de feridas que serviam como guardas em Azkaban. Mas, com o tempo, perdeu a força e a vontade de se transformar. Ser _Padfoot_ doía em cada fibra de seu ser, porque o fazia lembrar com saudades de _Prongs_ e _Moony_. E odiar _Wormtail_ com mais forças ainda. Passava a maior parte do tempo sem ânimo sequer para se levantar do chão duro, que com o passar do tempo foi se tornando cada vez mais macio pela força do hábito de permanecer encostado a ele. Era confortável e angustiante ficar ali, sentado ou deitado, e deixar que a mente o levasse para qualquer lugar onde pudesse voltar novamente a se sentir um homem de verdade. Porque em Azkaban sua existência era comparada a de um mero verme.

Distração ali era cutucar a imundície do chão e transformá-la em palavras sujas que dirigia a Bellatrix. Sabia que ela estava ali, na cela ao lado. Pôde escutar quando ela chegou, e riu-se intimamente de saber que ela compartilharia, mesmo que indiretamente, os piores momentos de sua vida. Houve época em que Sirius daria um braço para tê-la de novo. No entanto, aprendeu que nem sempre podemos ter aquilo que queremos, e em muitas vezes isto é até melhor para nós mesmos.

Bellatrix gritou por dias seguidos, amaldiçoando tanta gente que Sirius nem se lembrava mais dos nomes. Depois, cansou-se e silenciou. Nunca havia correspondido aos insultos de Sirius até aquela noite. Ou dia, porque em Azkaban não se sabe as horas, pois as masmorras dos prisioneiros de segurança máxima são sempre escuras e sombrias como noites sem luar. Naquele momento, ao ouvir as palavras roucas pela falta de uso, Sirius sentiu que não podia e não queria desperdiçar a chance de poder escutar mais daquela voz que tanto odiava. E ele pensava, amargurado e cada vez mais convencido, que os deuses, se é que eles existiam mesmo naquele lugar, tinham suas formas de fazer o ódio e o amor caminharem sempre juntos. O fruto do amor sempre se transformava no filho bastardo do ódio.

Ao perceber que a prima resmungava palavras desconexas, tentou responder à altura:

- E então, priminha? Resolveu dividir comigo as suas noites solitárias em Azkaban? Também, você não teria melhor companhia do que aquele que já te deu tanto prazer, não é mesmo? Pois eu me lembro bem do quanto você gostava quando eu tocava suas coxas e outras partes do seu belo corpinho, que agora deve estar tão podre quanto o meu.

- Eu gosto do cheiro de sangue – Bellatrix apenas externou seus pensamentos. – Gosto de pensar na camisa branca com as costas manchadas do sangue que eu fiz escorrer. Eu gosto de machucar você, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais fundo, até que não reste nada! NADA!

O primeiro pensamento que ocorreu a Sirius foi que queria esfregar o rosto pálido de Bellatrix no chão sujo até que ficasse preto. Então, continuaria esfregando até que estivesse em carne viva. Como, depois de tanto tempo, ela podia fazê-lo se sentir exatamente igual ao garoto de quinze anos, abobado diante de um belo corpo feminino trajando apenas uma cinta liga e uma lingerie vermelha? Ele era um homem agora, e nem sequer podia vê-la! Mas era incrível como seus sentidos ainda ficavam aguçados e despertos quando se lembrava das vezes em que teve aquela mulher em seus braços. Amava-a e odiava-a com a fúria de um estouro de manada, o poder de destruição de um furacão e a melancolia de um dia chuvoso. E o que machucava mais era saber que jamais a teria novamente.

- Receio que você não teria muita coisa para machucar agora – Sirius falou, sem conseguir conter as palavras que escapavam pelos lábios rachados. – Estou pele e osso e nem sei se ainda corre sangue nas minhas veias.

Uma gargalhada fria irrompeu pela prisão, fazendo eco pelas paredes. Bellatrix ria com gosto, provavelmente deliciada diante da declaração do primo. Sirius se arrependeu amargamente de ter dito aquilo. A voz dele soou tão ridícula e patética que ele sequer podia acreditar em si mesmo. Levantou-se e esmurrou a parede de pedra para tentar extravasar a sensação de impotência, fazendo com que uma camada de cimento para rejunte caísse do outro lado sob os cabelos de Bellatrix. No entanto, a risada não se interrompeu. Sirius imaginou os dentes amarelados pela falta de limpeza completamente à mostra, mas sabia que eles ainda conseguiriam ser alinhados e perfeitos. Levantou-se do chão imundo que já havia se tornado seu lar e se agarrou às barras de ferro da cela, chacoalhando-as como se fosse possível se ver livre delas e, enfim, poder agarrar o pescoço da prima. Queria vê-la sufocar lentamente até a morte. E então ela nunca mais riria dele. E ele iria coroar o momento sublime beijando-lhe as faces azuladas e sem vida e fechando seus olhos para que ela deixasse para sempre o seu coração. E, caso um dia ela voltasse em outro corpo e outra vida, que voltasse diferente, alguém que tivesse mais sentimento, mais piedade, mais compaixão. Porque, sendo quem era, Bellatrix só carregava desprezo. E era exatamente isso que ele não suportava.

A movimentação raivosa de Sirius atraiu os dementadores para próximo das barras da cela, fazendo com que ele se assustasse e desse vários passos para trás até cair sob a latrina fétida que ficava ao lado da cama. O objeto ainda estava cheio e a queda espalhou os excrementos ali depositados pelo chão já imundo da cela. O fedor subiu pelas narinas de Sirius e ele sentiu vontade de vomitar. Só não sabia se pelo cheiro de merda que invadia o ambiente ou se pela alma podre de Bellatrix. Talvez por ambas as coisas.

* * *

_I'm going under, drowning in you  
I'm falling forever, I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

Bellatrix sentia-se sufocar. A cela era fria, mas o sangue quente e cheio de adrenalina corria nas veias enquanto ela gargalhava. As unhas, antes tão bem cuidadas e pintadas de preto ou vermelho, agora estavam sujas e quebradiças. O que não impedia que ela as pressionasse sob a pele do rosto magro, arranhando cada vez mais fundo enquanto era chicoteada pelas palavras e pelas lembranças de Sirius.

Mantinha as costas encostadas à parede de pedra, pressionando como se pudesse atravessá-la e envolver o suculento pescoço de seu primo com os punhos, enforcando, sufocando até a morte. Não precisava de varinha para matá-lo. Sentia que poderia fazer isso com as próprias mãos, mesmo que fosse uma atitude trouxa demais. E ela odiava os métodos trouxas, embora reconhecesse que muitos deles eram mais eficientes em provocar dor do que os próprios meios mágicos. Ela já havia testado grande parte das torturas características de ambos os lados. E sentia-se deliciada com todas elas. Mas naquele momento sua mente só conseguia se concentrar em meios de machucar Sirius, tão perto e tão longe do outro lado daquela parede sólida. Ela se levantou, ainda encostada à parede enquanto dizia:

- Ah, Sirius! Pensar em você neste estado animal me excita... dá vontade de olhar, sentir você sofrer. E causar ainda mais sofrimento. É assim que quero te ver, traidor, cada vez pior! Até que se arrependa de não ter seguido o lado certo, o do meu Mestre e Senhor. Você se arrepende de ter escolhido errado?

Bellatrix deixou que o rosto descarnado deslizasse pela pedra até cair de joelhos, os cabelos compridos e embaraçados cobrindo os olhos e aumentando ainda mais a angustiante escuridão da cela. Sentia o coração bater na garganta, e surpreendeu-se por constatar que ainda tinha um.

- Lado certo? – já refeito da queda sobre os excrementos, Sirius perguntou, primeiro com o tom de voz incrédulo, para depois se tornar zombeteiro enquanto continuava. – Não sei de que lado certo você fala, já que ambos estamos presos em Azkaban.

Ela se levantou de um salto e sem cuidado. Arranhou os joelhos no piso de pedra e tropeçou nos próprios pés, sentindo a tontura embaçar a visão. Encostou-se na parede para que pudesse se firmar e, ao se recuperar de um quase desmaio, passou a caminhar pela cela, indo e voltando das grades à parede, num intenso vai e vem que poderia durar a eternidade. Será que mais cem anos se passariam? Até quando ficaria presa ali? Seu Mestre estava demorando, ele precisava vir salvá-la. Só ele podia fazer isso. Quando ele mostraria que era o verdadeiro e único dono do mundo? Quando seu Senhor a chamaria daquele jeito outra vez?

A sensação de impotência diante daquele cubículo onde estava encerrada fez com que ela enterrasse mais ainda as unhas compridas e quebradiças no rosto. Em seguida, foi descendo pelo pescoço e pele delicada do colo dos seios, deixando profundos vergões, que logo começaram a sangrar. Levou as pontas dos dedos molhados aos lábios, depositando sobre eles o líquido avermelhado e sentindo o gosto adocicado com a língua. O cheiro era inebriante, enlouquecedor. Bellatrix adorava o cheiro de sangue.

- E então? – Sirius continuou, irritado, mas tentando manter ainda a mesma ironia na voz. – Decidiu qual é o lado certo nessa guerra, prima? Ou será que vai precisar morrer em Azkaban para comprovar?

- O único lado é o do meu Mestre – Bellatrix respondeu, o olhar fixo no pedaço de espelho que recolheu do chão e voltou a utilizar para ver o vermelho do sangue que molhava seus lábios. – Eu gosto do cheiro de sangue. Gosto de torturar... e sentir o cheiro de sangue invadir minhas narinas...

Bellatrix pegou o espelho quebrado e passou pelos próprios braços, produzindo sulcos profundos que expulsavam o líquido vermelho aos borbotões. Então começou a gritar repetidamente, enfatizando o quanto gostava do cheiro dos ferimentos que provocava nos outros, enquanto era inebriada pelo odor dos próprios machucados. Andava sem parar de um lado para o outro da cela, esbarrando nos poucos objetos disponíveis ali. Os trapos que usava como cobertor já estavam no chão e pintavam-se com os respingos de sangue derramados. Ficou assim, aos gritos, até que seu corpo enfraquecido pela alimentação inadequada se deixou cair ao chão, permanecendo ali estirado. Bellatrix grudou o rosto no piso gelado e silenciou em seguida, fechando os olhos. Seu coração ribombava no peito e era como se fosse o barulho de um tambor, ecoando de maneira ensurdecedora dentro de seu próprio cérebro. Ela tentava tapar os ouvidos, pressionando a palma das mãos espalmadas. Passou a pedir baixinho para que aquilo parasse, como se estivesse diante de um algoz invisível que a torturava com os mesmos métodos que ela costumava usar. A voz ia se tornando mais alta à medida que o desespero e a loucura tomavam conta da mulher, que se desfazia em sangue, suor e ódio.

- _Pare! Pare agora! Eu quero sair daqui!_

Foi com deleite e prazer que Sirius ouviu as palavras da prima, julgando que estas seriam um pedido para que ele interrompesse as provocações. Sentia-se satisfeito em insultá-la, machucá-la, levá-la à loucura, e não conseguia resistir. Sirius não sabia o que faziam com aqueles que pereciam em Azkaban, mas imaginava que houvesse uma vala comum para depositar os restos humanos dos incapazes de resistir àquele inferno. E era para lá que ele queria mandar Bellatrix. Seria sua vingança pessoal.

O que Sirius não compreendia era que não era o responsável pela loucura da prima. Na verdade, Bellatrix nunca foi sã, nem mesmo antes de Azkaban. A prisão só fazia com que viesse à tona o seu pior. O limite entre a maldade e a loucura andaram lado a lado na alma de Bellatrix durante toda a sua vida. E agora se materializavam diante dela em forma de espectros de luz, dos quais ela não conseguia fugir. Só restava gritar. E sentir o cheiro de sangue seria quase um alívio se não fosse o seu.

* * *

_I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

- Calem a boca, vocês dois! Calem as estúpidas bocas de vocês de uma vez por todas e me deixem em paz!

Rodolphus Lestrange nunca havia falado sequer uma palavra desde que foi condenado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban. Quando ouviu a sentença na sala de julgamentos do último andar do Ministério, acreditou que seria enterrado vivo nas masmorras sombrias da prisão. A acusação: torturar e incapacitar permanentemente os aurores Alice e Frank Longbottom. Rodolphus não se arrependia. Apenas desejava que pudesse tê-los assassinado, para, aí sim, ter um motivo mais plausível para ser condenado, embora isto lhe fosse indiferente, pois sabia que o Lorde das Trevas se reergueria ainda mais forte e mais sombrio, e então veria quem realmente era leal a ele. Muitos Comensais fugiram e se intimidaram diante do desaparecimento do Lorde após o confronto com o bebê dos nojentos Potter. Bellatrix e Rodolphus, acompanhados por seu irmão Rabastan e por Bartô Crouch Júnior, foram os poucos que tentaram localizar novamente o Mestre. Sendo assim, seriam recompensados pela fidelidade quando o poder do Lorde se mostrasse maior do que aquele ínfimo bebê filho de uma sangue ruim. E Rodolphus seria reconhecido como um dos melhores Comensais da Morte de que o mundo bruxo já teve notícias.

No entanto, enquanto este dia não chegava, Rodolphus apodrecia em Azkaban. Seu rosto perdia a cor, seus cabelos, já ralos, caíam aos tufos, tornando-o ainda mais careca e dando-lhe um aspecto envelhecido. Quando jovem, ele era atraente e se lembrava de ter chamado a atenção de Bellatrix em Hogwarts. No entanto, julgava ser seu nome e sua posição nobre o que a mulher sempre almejou ao se envolver com ele. Pensava em Bellatrix, ali, à esquerda de sua cela, tão perto e tão longe, sem poder tocá-la. Desejava-a, embora soubesse que ela jamais seria capaz de amá-lo. Tinha plena consciência de que o desejo dela era se entregar ao Mestre de corpo e alma. Não ousava citar coração, porque Bellatrix Lestrange não tinha um. No começo ele achou que poderia fazer com que ela o amasse. Passado um tempo da relação, já estava tentando apenas subjugá-la a obedecer-lhe. Por fim, percebeu que Bellatrix jamais seria de ninguém, a não ser de si mesma, e de seus próprios ideais. E todos eles estavam voltados para o Lorde das Trevas. Era incrível como, apesar de toda a crueldade e falsidade que se encerrava dentro dela, Bellatrix era capaz de ser fiel ao Mestre até a derradeira morte.

Restava a Rodolphus apreciar aquilo que ela podia oferecer como mulher. E, ao contrário do que ele acreditava, isto Bellatrix jamais lhe negou. Dormia com ele quando ele assim o desejava, mas viviam em quartos separados na Mansão da família Black, e dependia apenas dele procurá-la quando a queria. Ela jamais ia ao seu encontro, no entanto jamais negou que ele a possuísse quando a procurava. No início era divertido, depois, ficou tedioso, e por fim, Rodolphus deixou de ir até ela também, num sinal de desafio. E este foi o momento em que o casamento deles passou a ser uma mera convenção social.

Bellatrix jamais engravidou. Uma mulher como ela não poderia mesmo conceber uma criança e jamais entenderia o significado de ser mãe. Não saberia como criar algo que tivesse saído de suas próprias entranhas. Restava ao casal Lestrange observar a alegria de Narcissa e Lúcio quando estes tomaram nos braços um pequeno e choroso amontoado de pele mole e fiapos de cabelos loiros. Um Malfoy, um menino para continuar a família e perpetuar o sobrenome por mais uma geração. Lestrange não teria este privilégio. Sua família morreria nele e em Rabastan, o irmão mais novo e incapaz de fazer uma mulher abrir as pernas. Bellatrix nunca pareceu abalada com o fato de não ter uma criança correndo pela casa, pelo contrário. Não havia nela o menor instinto maternal, portanto, aquilo era mesmo um alívio.

Rodolphus sabia que a esposa teve um caso com o primo Sirius Black quando era jovem. Imaginava que aquilo fosse apenas uma coisa de adolescente, sem jamais fazer idéia de que, poucas horas antes do casamento, ela havia se entregado ao primo num claro sinal da rebeldia que ela tanto desprezava em Sirius e na irmã Andrômeda. Mas, para Bellatrix, o que importava era o prazer. E isto ela sabia como garantir.

Azkaban já era um fardo doloroso demais para se suportar, e Rodolphus não agüentaria ouvir aquela discussão entre a esposa e o ex-amante, por mais que soubesse que ambos seriam incapazes de se tocar, separados que estavam pelas sólidas paredes da prisão. No entanto, podia sentir as ondas vibratórias do ódio que emanava de ambos, e sabia tanto quanto Sirius que o ódio era irmão da paixão. Sentia ciúmes, por mais que tentasse ignorar o fato de que aquela mulher jamais seria inteiramente dele como as esposas deveriam ser de seus maridos. Para Bellatrix não existia lei, respeito ao próximo ou a soberania masculina que Lestrange prezava. Existiam apenas seus desejos, suas vontades, suas necessidades. E todos deveriam ser prontamente atendidos.

- Olha só, Bellatrix, seu querido marido acordou – Sirius falava, zombeteiro, a raiva bombeando o sangue que ainda corria pelo corpo enfraquecido. – E também quer fazer parte da nossa amigável conversa. Pois seja bem vindo, Rodolphus. Aproveite, Bella, e diga a ele que acabou de me contar o quanto você gostava quando eu tocava em suas coxas e... ops... esqueci-me de que ele é seu marido. Oras, mas o que significa isso para Bella? Convenções, pura mentira e...

- NÃO ME CHAME DE BELLA! – a mulher gritou na cela do meio, os espectros que a assombravam sumindo repentinamente diante da menção daquele nome. Levou as mãos aos cabelos embaraçados e puxou-os como se quisesse arrancá-los. O que ela queria mesmo era fazer Sirius se calar. Não queria que ele a chamasse daquela maneira.

- Se você não calar esta sua enorme boca – Rodolphus respondeu, a voz cortante rasgando a escuridão – Serei obrigado a enchê-la de qualquer porcaria que encontrar pelo chão deste lugar, eu juro, Sirius!

- E como pretende fazer isso, meu caro? Será que Azkaban fez com que você emagrecesse tanto que já pode atravessar as grades da cela? Então, venha aqui me pegar, estou esperando!

- Ora seu imundo traidor do sangue e...

No entanto, os impropérios trocados entre os dois se perdiam no tempo e no espaço em meio às lembranças que mantinham Bellatrix afastada dali. Ela fechou novamente os olhos e imaginou que um nome era tudo. E que o jeito como ele era pronunciado por determinadas pessoas poderia significar muito mais.

* * *

_So go on and scream  
scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

Bellatrix se lembrava como se fosse naquele momento. Como se os séculos não tivessem passado em Azkaban. Estavam em meados dos anos 1970 quando Rodolphus levou-a pela primeira vez para se encontrar com o Lorde das Trevas. O marido já era um Comensal e trazia tatuado no antebraço esquerdo a Marca Negra, uma das poucas coisas nele capazes de excitar sexualmente a esposa. O peito de Bellatrix estava inflado de orgulho e ansiedade enquanto caminhava por um longo, luxuoso e obscuro corredor. Ela havia se vestido com esmero, procurando escolher com cuidado o decote e a fenda do vestido. Pintou as unhas e os lábios de vermelho, como tanto gostava, e sabia que os homens também apreciavam. Seu coração palpitava na garganta, o nervoso fazia brotar pequenas gotas de suor na testa muito pálida. No entanto, Bellatrix estava mais bela e mais madura do que jamais fora em toda a sua vida.

Seu sorriso foi de júbilo e contemplação ao ver surgir diante dela um homem que trajava uma capa negra. Quando ele retirou o capuz, o peito dela pulou e protestou, inflamando-a por dentro numa vontade quase animal de se atirar nos braços daquele homem. Desejava o poder e a ganância que emanavam dele mais do que tudo o que já havia desejado na vida. Num ímpeto irrefreável, ajoelhou-se diante do Lorde e tocou delicadamente os lábios avermelhados em sua mão estendida, onde ele ostentava um anel com o símbolo de Slytherin, uma cobra imponente e cravejada de pedras preciosas verdes.

- Meu Mestre, aqui estou eu, Bellatrix Black, para servi-lo eternamente.

- É Bellatrix Lestrange, Lorde – Rodolphus estava logo atrás da esposa e fez questão de enfatizar, recebendo em troca um olhar de desprezo por parte da mulher. – Ela esquece do sobrenome porque nos casamos recentemente.

O Lorde das Trevas não pareceu convencido pelo argumento. Levou a mão extremamente pálida, porém macia, ao queixo de Bellatrix e fez com que ela se levantasse. O toque acendeu a chama que faltava. Mas o Lorde fez questão de ignorar o olhar de devoção da mulher e tornou a falar para o marido, de maneira absolutamente calma, porém firme:

- Se sua esposa esquece o nome de casada, torna-se claro que ela não está tão interessada assim no marido que a recebeu.

Bellatrix quis beijar o Lorde, entregar-se para ele totalmente. Sentia-se extasiada pelo fato de seu Mestre ter ofendido o marido, deixando-o sem palavras. E foi com igual êxtase que ela estendeu o antebraço esquerdo para receber a Marca Negra dos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. E então, ele a chamou daquela maneira pela primeira vez:

- Bella, hoje eu recebo você em minhas fileiras. Espero que faça um bom trabalho e que me sirva como se deve servir o seu senhor.

- Serei sempre a mais fiel, Mestre, e a mais leal – ela disse, os olhos negros brilhando de devoção.

- E eu creio nisto, Bella. No entanto, não falhe. Falhar comigo significa a morte.

Naquela noite, Bellatrix jurou que faria de tudo para proteger a vida do Mestre e fazer com que ele chegasse ao poder. Então, ela estaria ao seu lado para ser rainha no mundo em que ele fosse o rei. E seria uma mulher fiel e comportada diante da bruxidade, mas uma verdadeira cortesã na cama. Como todo o homem quer e deseja.

Os métodos de Bellatrix agradavam seu Mestre. Ela era cruel e desleal com os inimigos, uma verdadeira especialista em torturas. Não se importava com a vida de ninguém, especialmente quando se tratava de trouxas, mestiços ou sangues-ruins. Promoveu verdadeiras chacinas e pequenas sessões de tortura onde se utilizava da Maldição _Cruciatus_ para enlouquecer as vítimas. Era seu feitiço preferido. Gostava mais do que a própria Maldição da Morte, a _Avada Kedavra_ letal. Que graça tinha usá-la se causava uma morte imediata? Bellatrix gostava da dor. Gostava de ver a esperança se esvair aos poucos do rosto do oponente, a loucura involuntária tomando conta de cada ato, as palavras de súplica e os gritos débeis de suas vítimas quando ela as torturava sem parar, até incapacitá-las completamente. Qual era a graça de matar quando o tormento poderia ser estendido até os limites do ser humano, para o resto da vida?

Porém, Bellatrix desejava a morte de Sirius. Pensava seriamente no porquê de não ter assassinado o primo quando teve oportunidade. Assassiná-lo enquanto ele dormia cansado ao seu lado depois de tê-la tomado para si. Tirar dele a vida que tanto amava antes que ele pudesse ofendê-la e lembrá-la do nome pelo qual apenas seu Mestre podia chamá-la. Então, Bellatrix levantou decidida e encarou a Marca Negra no antebraço, quase apagada desde que o Mestre desaparecera. Onde estava seu Lorde que não vinha buscá-la e a deixava apodrecer ali? Quando deu por si mesma, já estava de pé novamente.

- Cale a boca você, Rodolphus – começou a gritar, os olhos inchados de fúria, as palavras saltando dos lábios junto a gotas de saliva e restos de sangue expelidos involuntariamente. – Deixe que eu me entendo com o traidor do meu primo. Jamais, Sirius, jamais, volte a me chamar desta forma. Não quero este apelido na boca imunda que você tem! - Bellatrix passou a esmurrar a parede num esforço inútil de alcançar seu oponente, os pedaços finos de areia se desprendendo das juntas onde as pedras se fundiam.

- Bellatrix, nada do que você disser ou fizer pode me atingir – Sirius ria novamente, o ódio borbulhando e instigando cada pedaço de seu ser. – Ouso dizer que a única coisa que me deixa feliz neste lugar é saber que você apodrecerá aqui comigo!

- Meu Mestre virá me salvar, Sirius! – Bellatrix cuspia as palavras de forma ríspida enquanto andava de um lado a outro da pequena cela, tentando fugir dos algozes que embaçavam a sua visão, desviando-se deles a todo o momento e esbarrando na bagunça da cela. - Ele virá me salvar deste lugar, e então eu poderei observar de longe e em segurança a sua desgraça.

- Este é um dia que eu gostaria de ver chegar. Para provar a você o quanto está errada.

- E eu provaria a você o quanto estou e sempre estive certa em relação à escolha da minha lealdade – a voz de Bellatrix soou de repente equilibrada de novo. Ela caiu de joelhos no centro da sala, os olhos fixos num dos algozes esbranquiçados que se aproximava dela para tomar-lhe a vida. – Por que meu Mestre ainda não veio me salvar?

E um arrepio correu ao mesmo tempo pela espinha dos dois homens que continuavam ali encerrados, dividindo as amarguras de uma vida entrelaçada a daquela mulher. E ambos sabiam que o destino dela estava traçado desde que ela pôs os pés neste mundo.

* * *

O ódio, às vezes, pode ser a força motriz que nos falta para mudar. Pode ser a energia que impele um ser vivo a buscar até mesmo aquilo que julga impossível. Mas há algo ainda mais forte que o ódio, e que muitas vezes pode trabalhar junto com ele: o destino. E quis o destino que, naquele momento, um pedaço amarelado de jornal entrasse voando pela cela de Sirius antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa à prima. Se fosse outro dia, ele não teria dado a mínima. Era só mais uma sujeira para imundiçar ainda mais o local onde ele era obrigado a sobreviver. Mas aquele dia não era um dia comum. E Sirius agarrou o jornal a fim de rasgá-lo para tentar descontar em algo frágil o ódio que sentia de Bellatrix e de sua arrogância, que não se desfaria nem se ela passasse dez séculos em Azkaban. 

No entanto, Sirius se conteve quando olhou a notícia de capa daquela edição do _Profeta Diário_, que datava da semana passada. A manchete era berrante:

Funcionário do Ministério da Magia ganha grande Prêmio 

Em letras menores, logo abaixo do título, a seguinte notícia:

Arthur Weasley, chefe da Seção de Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas no Ministério da Magia ganhou o grande Prêmio Anual da Loteria do Profeta Diário. A senhora Weasley, encantada, declarou ao Profeta Diário: "Vamos gastar o ouro em uma viagem de férias ao Egito, onde nosso filho mais velho, Gui, trabalha para o banco Gringotes como desfazedor de feitiços". A família Weasley vai passar um mês no Egito, de onde voltará no início do ano letivo em Hogwarts, escola que cinco de seus filhos ainda freqüentam.

Abaixo da notícia, uma foto da família Weasley reunida mostrava os sete filhos, o pai e a mãe, com uma pirâmide ao fundo. Era uma foto bruxa, onde todos se mexiam. E foi assim que Sirius notou o pequeno rato no ombro do filho homem mais novo dos Weasley. O animal gordo e cinzento tinha um dedo faltando. Só podia ser ele. Tinha que ser ele.

Bellatrix continuava amaldiçoando o mundo e o primo num tom de voz alto e insano quando ele se transformou em um cachorro grande e negro e passou a ignorar o que ela dizia. Sentia-se feliz e motivado, abanando o rabo e cheirando tudo o que encontrava pela imunda cela. Quando os dementadores vieram entregar a comida, esgueirou-se pela abertura da cela e passou diante de Bellatrix. Ela estava sentada no chão, rígida, vestindo apenas trapos e com os olhos fixos num pequeno pedaço de espelho quebrado. Sirius olhou para ela, sacudindo a cauda freneticamente, e soltou um latido alto.

- Sirius?

Bellatrix perguntou, mas já tinha quase certeza de que se tratava dele. A confirmação veio com uma piscada e um latido ainda mais desafiador, seguido de um rosnado. Ela se levantou rapidamente e começou a gritar de maneira enlouquecida, agarrada às barras de ferro:

- _Ele está fugindo, está indo embora transfigurado em cachorro! Vão atrás dele antes que ele escape! Peguem-no, não deixem que ele se vá!_

Os dementadores apenas rumaram para a porta da cela de Bellatrix, encarando-a enquanto ela se encolhia num canto escuro. Sirius rodou o corpo em volta de si mesmo, como se quisesse morder o próprio rabo. Então, saiu trotando alegremente até que Bellatrix o perdesse de vista no corredor mal iluminado. Então, reunindo tudo o que restava dentro de si mesma, ela apenas bradou:

- Sirius Black! Eu juro pelo nome de nossa família que vou atrás de você! E te mandarei para o inferno com minhas próprias mãos!

O cachorro preto corria satisfeito para o ar frio da noite e para a liberdade. No entanto, o destino continuaria trabalhando até que colocasse Sirius e Bellatrix Black novamente diante um do outro. E apenas um poderia vencer. Não necessariamente o mais forte, e sim aquele que se preocupasse menos com o significado da palavra amor.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic foi escrita para o amigo secreto promovido pela minha querida beta Flávia. Foi um presente para Bella Riddle. 


End file.
